Couldn't be Better
by RachRox12
Summary: Sequel to As of yet- Chapter four is an actual chapter now, and anyone with ideas like character death, happy chapters, sad chapters. And new characters? Anyone with ideas? just remember, I love you all.
1. Slap me for the first time

**Couldn't Be Better**

**Sequel to As of Yet, starting off a few hours later. By the way The Devil Wears Prada is also a heavy metal band.**

**Clare P.O.V**

I held back my tears and slowly and quietly moved out of his arms when he had fallen asleep, I got dressed and tried to make as little sound as possible, I refuse to cry right now, I then left his room and walked downstairs I let tears slide down, I shut the door behind me and slowly walked home, I was glad is house was a just a few streets from me, I wrapped my arms around my chest, I feel disgusting, I should've listened to Fitz.

I shut my bedroom door behind me; I knew my dad and Sherry aren't home so I turned on The Devil Wears Prada and fell against the door, I let out a big sob, I buried my head in my knees and cried, I feel so bad, I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I sat there for the rest of the night.

**2 months later**

Oliver pushed me against the wall and glared at me, I looked away but he used his free hand and grabbed my face and made me look him in the eye

"Clare tell me you love me!" He yelled, over the past two months I had learnt not to cry anymore, I looked him in the eye,

"No." I said without thinking. Fuck! His glare turned murderous, I braced myself for what was coming

"You bitch!" He yelled and brought his fist to my face with all his strength, I let out a strangled sob; my cheek feels like it's on fire,

"I love you." I said softly, he smiled and let me go, he kissed me with force, I kissed him back because I didn't want him to hit me again, he pulled back,

"I love you too." He said before walking off, I took a shaky breath and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, where he'd hit me was starting to swell, I looked at the other side of my face and saw a purple bruise, ever since that night he's been very aggressive, when I do something he doesn't like he hits me. I got out my make up and started to cover the forming bruise, after a few minutes I looked to see if I looked ok, I suddenly got a wave of nausea and ran to the toilet and threw up. This is so strange for the past two months I've been throwing up every morning and when I smell steak when it's cooked, I wiped my mouth with toilet paper when I was done and threw it in the toilet and flushed, I went and brushed my teeth. I checked my calendar, Oh shit.

I kept checking the clock; this is the most painful 3 minutes of my life. I sat on the edge of the bath tub in my ensuite. I had scrubbed this bath tub so many times after I had come home from the hospital but there was this one spot where the blood stain still remained, reminding me of what I did, Maybe if I had died that day maybe I wouldn't have to be going through this pain right now, the timer dinged, I took a deep breath and walked over to the counter, I picked up the cheap plastic stick and saw the result, positive. I dropped the stick and sat down on the floor rocking myself, I cried, I stood up for a while and walked into my room and sat on the side of my bed, I put my head in my hands and cried. Why did this have to happen to me?

**Fitz P.O.V**

I arrived home from Owen's place; I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out, I saw the name of the person calling and sighed, Tegan the girl I had been sleeping with for the past 2 weeks, I had just ended things with her the other day but she keeps calling me, I answered

"Tegan I told you to leave me alone." I growled, I heard her laugh

"You're so funny!" She exclaimed, I groaned

"Tegan leave me alone." I said and deleted her number, I walked into my room and couldn't help but look outside the window, I saw Clare sitting on her bed, I could hear her crying, I wanted to go over there and comfort her but she has her precious little boyfriend to comfort her now. I took one last look at her and shut the curtains.

**Review please, should I continue? And if you have any ideas for the next chapter, then please leave them in your review. Love you all- Rach.**


	2. The Princess is Tumbling Down

**Couldn't be Better**

**Thanks to 33 for helping me this chapter.**

**Clare P.O.V**

I waited anxiously for Oliver to come over, had called him to come over, I looked out the window and saw Fitz lifting weights in his room, he looked kind of sad, I looked down, I wish he could at least be happy. I heard the door slam shut, I met him in the hallway,

"Hi." He said, he pushed me against the wall and stuck his tongue down my throat, I don't like it when he kisses me anymore, I felt nothing, he pulled back

"Hi, I have to tell you something." I said nervously, Oliver took a step away from me

"What is it?" He asked, I took a deep breath

"I'm pregnant." I said, he instantly got a look of anger in his eyes.

"A baby! You whore, you cheated on me!" He roared, he grabbed my shoulders and before I could do anything he threw me down the stairs, I screamed in pain, I hit the bottom and lay there in my blood, everything was becoming increasingly blurry, and then there was nothing.

**Fitz P.O.V**

I heard a door slam and couldn't help but look out the window and saw Oliver leave the house, I watched him drive away. Clare probably dumped his ass. I smirked, probably got what he deserved; I went back to lifting weights.

**Owen P.O.V**

I drove up to Clare's house, it's like 8pm already, I parked the car alongside her house, I got out, I tried to make sure Fitz wouldn't see me, I slowly walked up to the front door and knocked, no answer, I knocked again louder and harder this time. I waited for a few minutes, I noticed the door wasn't locked, I opened it and looked in, I swear to God I've never seen so much blood in my life, I ran over to Clare's body, I felt for a pulse but couldn't find one, I ran for the phone but slipped on the puddle of blood, I flipped back and got drenched in blood, I scrambled to my feet and quickly went to the phone trying not to slip in the blood.

"Hello, my friend she'd hurt she fell down the stairs there's so much fucking blood." I said quickly,

"Please calm down sir and tell me what her address is." She said calmly, I gave them the address and ran back over to her; she was still not breathing and looking even paler. I decided to try and resuscitate her. I still couldn't get her to breathe yet.

A few hours later I sat in fresh jeans and shirt that Bianca had brought me after I called her and told her what happened; Bianca sat on my left while Fitz sat on my right. We're all waiting to see if Clare's going to be ok or not. Fitz looked stressed and tired and Bianca looked scared, we called her dad but he's in New York still with Sherry and they can't make it back for another 3 months. Fitz had looked like he was going to throw a chair or punch a wall when he heard that. I could tell he knew something.

**Fitz P.O.V**

That piece of shit! I should've have gone over to Clare's when I saw him slam out of there. I leaned against the back of the chair, I looked at the time, midnight, little Ollie's probably all tucked up in bed now. I still can't believe Clare's own father is too selfish to come home even after his daughter may or may not live. I prayed to God that she be ok.

**Bianca P.O.V**

When Owen called me and told me to come to the hospital because Clare's hurt I thought that maybe she had broken a bone or something. But when Owen asked me to come to the hospital and bring him spare clothing I started thinking something's up. When I arrived at the hospital and saw Owen standing covered in blood I had the urge to throw up.

"_Owen!" I yelled, I ran over to him_

"_Hey." He said uneasily._

"_What happened?" I asked gesturing to him,_

"_I went to Clare's to talk to her, I found her lying at the bottom of the staircase unconscious, there was so much blood I slipped over and now Clare might be dead." He explained, I paled when I saw Fitz sitting in a chair looking like he was about to collapse, Owen went off to get changed. I walked up to Fitz_

"_Hey." I said, Fitz looked up at me._

"_Oliver did this to her." He said_

"_How do you know?" I asked_

"_I saw him leave her house looking pissed so he probably did it." He said, I nodded not really believing him._

I looked at the time, we've been here for three hours and there hasn't been any word on Clare's condition.

"Clare Edwards?" Asked a doctor, Fitz sprinted over to him, while I and Owen followed behind.

**Reviews please, how bad should Clare be hurt, now remember she's pregnant. Any ideas for future chapters please let me know.**


	3. I'll have some truth with that

**Couldn't Be Better**

**Bianca P.O.V**

The doctor looked at the sheet of paper he was holding, he cleared his throat

"Miss Edwards sustained serious head trauma so she's in a coma right now, she lost a massive amount of blood so we gave her some blood transfusions, she has a broken wrist and she has some cuts and bruises and the baby is fine." He said, wait did he just say baby? I looked at Owen and Fitz, Fitz was pale while Owen looked like he was going to pass out.

"Pregnant?" I asked, the doctor nodded

"Yes, about 2 months." He said,

"Is she going to be ok?" Fitz asked,

"She might not wake up but she has a good chance of doing so." He said, I nodded,

"What room?" I asked,

"Room 102." He said before walking off. We walked to her room and, we entered the room and saw her lying still. Fitz went and sat on the chair next to her, he held her hand

"God." Owen muttered, I can't believe Clare's pregnant. Does she know?

"She'll be ok Fitz." I said, Fitz turned to me

"She's in a coma, what if she doesn't wake up?" He asked, he looked back to her. I folded my arms over my chest.

When visiting hours were over we all went to our homes, I walked through the front door, and saw my mum sitting on the bench making out with her new boyfriend.

"Bianca!" She exclaimed when she saw me, her boyfriend Liam looked at me and licked his lips, I hated it when they did that, I knew I would be locking my bedroom door tonight. When my dad left us when I was seven my mum started dating really sleazy losers, one night this one guy was over and he saw me and licked his lips, I didn't know what that meant so I didn't think anything of it, I was in bed that night when I heard the door creep open, I'd felt someone sit on the bed and lift the covers, I could smell alcohol so I pulled the sheets over my head. I felt him pull them down, he was much more stronger than me, so he pulled them down he started stroking my hair, I had screamed, he'd quickly jumped up off the bed,

"Ian!" I remember him and my mum yelling and he's stormed out, the next day mum had bought a look for the door. I walked into my room and locked the door behind me, I lay on my bed and thought of the day I met Clare, we were 5 and in preschool, I had arrived there late and my mum was drunk,

_I sat off to the side of the playground because nobody wanted to talk to me, I saw a little girl with short brunette curls playing with a boy who was taller than her he had short brown hair, the girl looked like she was trying to convince him of something, she looked at me and I ducked my head in shame, they probably think I'm the biggest loser in the world. I looked down at the ground and started playing with some grass, after a few minutes I heard someone in front of me, I looked up and saw the girl and the boy standing front of me._

"_Hi I'm Clare, you're Bianca right?" She asked, I nodded and stood up, the boy looked jealous that his friend was talking to someone else,_

"_Yeah." I said_

"_Ok, come play with us." Clare said. I smiled and followed her as she made her way back to the swing set, the boy walked behind us_

"_This is Mark." Clare said bumping Mark on the arm, he nodded hello_

"_Call me Fitz though." He said I nodded._

I laughed; even back then Fitz was in love with her.

**Fitz P.O.V**

I made my way to the Ravine and looked around for Oliver, I eventually found him making out with some blonde bimbo. I walked over to him.

"Hey Oliver heard from Clare, you're girlfriend?" I asked politely. The girl looked pissed and slapped him

"You jerk!" She exclaimed, these girls at the ravine may be trashy but they would never do it with a guy who has a girlfriend. I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the woods.

"Clare's in a coma!" I yelled, he smirked, that bastard, I growled and punched him in the gut

"So?" He asked shrugging

"She's pregnant with your kid and she might die!" I yelled in his face, he shrugged again, I punched him in the gut again and he crumpled to the ground. I kicked him again and again until someone dragged me away from him. Oliver stood up, he had blood dripping from his mouth and he looked like he was in so much pain,

"If Clare dies and the kid dies, that'd be no worries for me." He said smirking; he pushed his way through the crowd. I pushed the guys who were holding me off me, they walked off. I'm beyond pissed right now.

**1 month later**

**Clare P.O.V**

Everything was starting to come back, I opened my eyes. God I feel so bad, I tried to sit up but I felt a pang of horrible pain. I clutched my stomach, I looked down at my hands and saw my wrist in a cast, I went to move it around and felt sharp pains, it must be broken, I looked around, the hospital again. Joy. I grabbed my stomach and felt a slight bump, my baby. Are they still there?

"Nurse!" I yelled, my voice cracking, my throat burnt. A nurse bustled in, she smiled

"Hello Clare, what's wrong?" She asked brightly,

"My baby?" I asked, she nodded

"He's still there." She said. He? My baby boy, I smiled

"What time is it?" I asked,

"27th of August." She said, an entire month I've been out. I wonder where Oliver is, probably pleased with himself for hurting me like that. The nurse checked me out and went to talk to a doctor. I lay stared at the ceiling, where is everyone? I heard the door open I looked up and saw Fitz standing there looking shocked

"Fitz!" I exclaimed brightly, he smiled and ran over to me and hugged me, I smiled back

"You're awake." He said, we pulled back and he looked at me.

"Yeah." I said, he looked down at me

"You're starting to show." He said, I nodded

"Yeah, it's a boy." I said, he nodded

"Hopefully he doesn't turn out to be a psycho like Oliver." Fitz said, I nodded

"Yeah," I said, I looked down at my hands and sighed "and where is psycho Oliver?" I asked,

"I told the cops what he did and they just need you to tell them what he did and he'll be arrested." Fitz explained, I nodded

"Ok." I said. I couldn't help it, I leaned forward and pressed m lips to his, to my surprise he cupped my cheeks and kissed me back.

**Like the ending? Review please and if you have any ideas for future chapters, please tell me.**


	4. Desicion time what will it be?

**Couldn't Be Better**

**1 week later. **

**Clare P.O.V**

Fitz helped me pack my bags and take them to the car. I checked out of the hospital.

We arrived at my house and we went upstairs to my room, I lay down on the bed, god I'm tired, Fitz unpacked my things, I rested my hand on my stomach, I can't be a mum, especially Oliver's kid, I sat up and looked at Fitz

"Mark." I said, he turned to face me

"Yeah?" He asked, I sighed

"I can't be a mum to this kid." I said, Fitz looked confused

"Why not?" He asked calmly, he came and sat next to me on the bed

"Well for one I don't want to get an abortion so adoption would be better and when Oliver and me...you know," I said, trying not to cry, I looked at Fitz and when he saw how upset I am his face hardened.

"That mother fucker." He said, I moved closer to him and held his hand

"Don't worry about he's gone now." I said, trying to soothe him, he looked at me

"I still can't believe you didn't want to press charges." He grumbled, I sighed

"Because I just want this all to be over with." I stated, Fitz pulled me into his arms,

"But he hurt you and is leaving you pregnant." Fitz said,

"I know but who cares I got you." I said, Fitz smiled and kissed me on the temple.

"So adoption?" He asked after a short silence, I nodded and looked up at him

"I can't be a mum to a child whose father hurt me; I don't want to resent my child." I said, he nodded

"I guess." He said,

"Well I think we should call an adoption service." I said going to stand up but Fitz pulled me back down.

"No." He said, I smiled

"Mark!" I exclaimed laughingly, He kissed my cheek

"Call them tomorrow spend time with me you're amazing boyfriend." He said, I laughed and kissed him, we fell back against the bed and before we knew what was happening we were pulling off clothes.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself and got changed into some clothes, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Fitz on the phone writing some stuff on a piece of paper.

**Fitz P.O.V**

"Thank you, see you tomorrow, ok bye." I said, I hung up the phone and turned to see Clare looking at me

"What are you doing?" She asked,

"I called an adoption agency and set up a meeting for tomorrow at 3pm." I said flashing the piece of paper at her, she smiled and walked over to me

"Thanks." She said before kissing me, I don't think I've ever felt this happy before in my life, Clare was finally mine and wanted to be. Though there are a few complications such as she's pregnant with Oliver's kid but she is putting the baby up for adoption. I stood up off the bed

"Breakfast?" I asked her, she smiled and nodded

"You're perfect." She said, I smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

**Review please; the next chapter will be good. Anyone surprised at where I'm taking this? If you have any ideas please send me them, they'll be very much appreciated.**


	5. Daddy I'm with child

**Couldn't Be Better**

**Clare P.O.V**

"It is so nice to meet you." Said the woman in front of me, I smiled. Mark had driven me to the adoption centre to talk to Meredith about adoption. I sat and listened as the obese woman in about her forties, with curly dark red hair talk about my options. Mark sat next to me.

"So are you a hundred percent sure about this?" She asked me, I looked at Mark briefly and he smiled encouragingly.

"Yes I am." I said, Meredith smiled, she handed me some letters that were about the adoption process.

"Were you thinking about an open adoption or a closed adoption?" She asked,

"Depends what they are." I said, Meredith nodded

"Ok, an open adoption is where you give the child to a couple and then throughout the child's life you are updated about the child and a closed adoption is where you give the child to a couple and you don't get any information." She explained, I nodded

"Ok." I said,

"In both situations when the child turns eighteen they can search for you or if they were to find out they were adopted then if they wanted to they would ask their adoptive parents for permission to find." She explained

"I'm going to have to think about it." I said, Meredith nodded

"OK, so should we make another appointment for next Thursday?" She asked, I nodded

"Ok, what time?" I asked, Meredith looked at the times she had

"4pm?" She asked, I nodded

"Sure." I said, we walked to the secretary in the waiting area.

"What you're going to do for a couple is a very special gift." She said before walking off. Mark and I silently walked to his car. He parked outside my house, I sighed when I saw my dad's car out the front.

"I have to tell him." I said,

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked, I shook my head

"I don't want him to get pissed off at you." I said before pecking him on the lips and getting out of his car.

I slowly walked through the front door. I saw Sherry in the living room sitting on the couch she looked up at me and smiled

"Hi Clare!" She said brightly, I smiled slightly

"Hi is dad here?" I asked, she nodded

"Charles!" She called out. A few minutes later my dad appeared and when he saw me he frowned.

"What's wrong now?" He asked irritably. I took a deep breath, here goes nothing.

"Dad I have something to tell you both." I said, Dad walked over to the couch and sat down next to Sherry.

"What is it?" He asked, I wiped my sweaty palms down my jeans

"I'm pregnant." I said, my dad glowered

"Are you going to keep it?" He asked me, I saw his fists clench until his hand went white.

"No I'm going to put the baby up for adoption." I said, he nodded

"That's good, because if you were to keep it you would be out on the street now." He said, I nodded

"Ok well you will organise everything since this is your problem and when you need me to sign any documents I will sign them." He said before walking out of the room towards his office. I let out a shaky breath. He took that well. I looked at Sherry who was inspecting her nails. She looked at me

"You're making the right decision; you're too young to have a kid." She said before walking into the kitchen to no doubt have her afternoon martini. I sighed and went to my room. I shut the door and turned on some Devil Wears Prada and went into my bathroom, I lifted up my shirt and looked in the mirror. My stomach's going to get so big. I placed my hand on it. I know I'm making the right decision with adoption, what can I give a child I'll don't want? I sighed, what will everyone at school think, Eli will probably be hurt but whatever. Grade 12, final year of highschool. Bianca and I used to talk about going to Smithdale together, being roommates and having the propped college experience. I smiled, maybe we can have that. I dropped my shirt down and headed into my room. I smiled when I saw Fitz lying down on my bed,

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, he smiled and he put a hand to his heart in mock hurt

"So it's now a crime to see my girlfriend?" He asked, I nodded and came and lay next to him.

"Yes, especially when you don't tell me you're coming over." I said.

"What did your dad say?" He asked

"He was surprisingly cool about it, he's especially happy that I'm giving him the baby away." I answered, Fitz turned to me and wrapped one of his strong arms around me and pulled me close,

"I think you're making the right decision." He said, I smiled

"I think I am too." I said,

"I love you." He said, I kissed him

"I love you too." I replied

**Review please, any ideas for future chapters please tell me.**


	6. Baby's got parents now who will love him

**Couldn't Be Better**

**2 months later, 4 months into pregnancy.**

**Clare P.O.V**

I looked in the mirror; my stomach's getting bigger and bigger with every passing week. Mark and I have agreed on a closed adoption because it feels like the right thing for us. Also school began last month. Everyone knows I'm pregnant and honestly I don't care. I have my friends and boyfriend. I was please to see that Oliver has left Degrassi. I put my shirt down. I came out of the bathroom and sat next to Mark who was sitting on my bed looking though folders for potential parents. To the left of him were a stack he's read but doesn't think their right. And to his right are the ones he thinks might be good and the ones on a nearby chair were the ones he hasn't read yet. Mark wanted to look through them because he knows I won't be able to pick. He looked at me

"Any new good ones?" I asked, he smiled and handed me two folders. I opened the first file and saw a picture of a man and a woman who looked young, they were smiling and the girl had brown hair that was long and wavy, they guy was blond and had blue eyes. I read the file

Names: Ryan Eugene Levitt and Charlese Kyra Levitt

Age: Ryan 31 and Charlese 28

Address: 7 Moore road, Toronto, Canada

Phone number: 55872363

Reason for adoption: Charlese is unable to have children and we have been married for 8 years and we desperately want to have kids.

Then there was all this other information. I looked at all the photos. I can't explain it but I just somehow knew these were the people to have my son.

"Mark." I said, he looked at me instantly

"What is it babe?" He asked me,

"These are the people for the baby." I said handing him the file, he looked at it then looked at me

"Are you sure?" He asked, I nodded

"Yeah, I just...I can't explain it but I just feel and think that they'd be the perfect parents for him." I said, he nodded and kissed me on the cheek

"Want me to call Meredith?" He asked, I nodded and smiled, I kissed him and he dropped the files on the bed.

**Fitz P.O.V**

While Clare got changed I called Meredith

"Hello?" She asked,

"Hi Meredith this is Mark Fitzgerald here." I said

"Mark, what's up?" She asked

"We've decided on a couple." I said,

"Fabulous! What are their names?" She asked,

"Ryan and Charlese Levitt." I said reading from the file.

"Ok, I'll call them and give them the fabulous news and we'll schedule another appointment." She said

"Ok thanks bye." I said before hanging up. I smiled, soon this can all be over and I can have my Clare all to myself. We can get our lives back to normal and go to college and be together. We haven't told my parents yet. I don't think it's necessary because it's not like the kids mine. It's Oliver's and...Clare's. But she doesn't want it because she's too young and because that son of a bitch hurt her. I frowned at the thought of him. I turned and saw Clare buttoning up her blouse, she turned to me and smiled her beautiful smile, and she came and sat next to me.

"I love you." She said, I smiled and kissed her forehead

"I love you too." I said back.

**3 days later**

**Bianca P.O.V**

I lay on Clare's bed staring at the ceiling. Clare was flipping through a magazine.

"Are you still set on giving the kid up?" I asked, Clare looked at me and nodded

"Yeah, we found a couple and they are going to fly here and see us tomorrow." She explained

"Ok, you must be really brave to be able to go through with it." I said, Clare shrugged

"To be honest I really don't want this baby and this is my only option." She said, I nodded, I'm happy she's so sure of herself

"What are Fitzy boy's thoughts?" I asked, she looked thoughtful

"I don't really know, but he's supporting me and everything and he's helping with everything." She said, she didn't sound convinced though.

"Ask him what he really thinks." I said before going to turn on some music.

**Owen P.O.V**

"27!" I grunted putting down the dumbbell I was lifting; I looked over at Fitz who was lifting weights, I walked over to him

"Hey." He said before turning his full concentration back to the weights. I nodded

"How are you and Clare?" I asked, he put the weights down and sat down on a weight bench,

"We're good, Clare's stopped getting morning sickness, she has cravings for chocolate chip cookies and tomato, and we've also found a couple to take the kid." He explained, I nodded

"Great so when she has it you can just hand the kid to and then you guys can get on with your lives?" I asked, he nodded and smiled

"Yep, that's the plan." He said, we high fived and went back to exercising.

**Review please, if you have any ideas please sent them to me please.**


	7. I guess it's over, are you mad, sad?

**Couldn't Be Better Chapter 7 Don't stand so close to me**

**You guys wanted drama here it is.**

**1 month later**

**Fitz P.O.V**

I kissed Clare goodbye as she had to go to her locker on the other side of the school. I opened my locker and saw some tall girl with long blonde hair; she was wearing a black singlet, jeans and high heels. She turned around and I had to admit she is really hot. She saw me and walked over to me

"Hi I'm Mercedes Bridgend, I'm new do you think you could show me around?" She asked flirtatiously, I smirked, you love Clare. I keep repeating in my head

"Sure, I'm Fitz." I said, she smiled flirtatiously and bit her bottom lip seductively,

"Great, so where is Mr Perino's classroom?" She asked handing me her schedule. I looked at it, I know Clare has English with Owen now and I've got History with Bianca.

"Follow me." I said after getting my books out and shutting my locker. I handed her back her schedule as we walked there. Everyone kept looking at her; I could tell she loved the attention

"So what brings you to Degrassi?" I asked casually,

"My dad got a new job so we all moved." She answered, I nodded

"Do you like it here?" I asked, she laughed, and god she has a beautiful laugh. I'm in trouble. On the way to class we talked and found out about eachother, I could tell I was falling for her.

At lunch I texted Clare and said I would be in the library doing an assignment. I'm a big fat liar but I couldn't tell Clare I was going to be having lunch with some hot blonde girl, she would get jealous. I actually had a great time this lunch; we didn't have to talk anything about a stupid baby that's not even mine. I know I'm being a jerk right now but the baby is starting to really get to me. We walked around the back of the school just talking and laughing. I knew Clare would be busy planning the stuff for the baby, we had met the adoptive parents and they are really cool so now they're going to get to be the proud parents of a rapist's child.

**Clare P.O.V**

I was sitting at a lunch table talking with Bianca, we were discussing regular stuff, it feels so good to not have to talk about this baby, even if it's only a few minutes of not talking about it. During mid-sentence Bianca stopped speaking she looked behind me,

"What?" I asked her turning my head, I saw Mark laughing and talking with a leggy blonde who was beautiful and was not pregnant and was thin. I felt betrayed he said he'd be in the library all lunch.

"Clare..." Bianca began when she saw my hurt expression, I shook my head

"I'll talk to him later." I said turning back to face Bianca who looked worried, I gave her a small smile that wasn't real. Mark has found someone perfect and not pregnant. She'd be the perfect girlfriend guys would envy Mark for strolling down the school hallway with her on his arm. I fought back tears. I hate my life.

**Fitz P.O.V**

I was walking with Mercedes to her car, we were laughing about Wesley falling off his chair and screaming in Science.

"It was hilarious!" She exclaimed laughing, I laughed to, Clare wouldn't think it was funny, she's say something like, 'Wesley got seriously hurt then, don't you care?' We stopped by her car, she turned to me

"Thanks for today Fitz." She said before leaning forward and kissing me on the cheek. I smirked

"You're welcome Mercedes." I said before walking off to the front of the classroom. I saw Clare watching from the steps, I gulped. Fuck

"Hi." I said awkwardly, she blinked and walked towards my car. I followed behind her, on the way to our homes we were silent for the entire time, whenever we stopped at a red light I would turn to her but she would just sit there staring out of the window.

I parked on her driveway, she looked at me and I could tell she wanted me to follow her upstairs. We shut her bedroom door. I went and sat on her bed, she went to the mirror and her bathroom. She always went into the bathroom afterschool for God knows whatever reason. I waited patiently, after a few minutes she came out; I could now see she was visibly upset.

"Clare..." I began but she put her hand up to tell me to shut up

"What's her name?" She asked quietly

"Mercedes." I answered, she nodded

"You like her." She said, it was more of a statement then a question. I started to feel extremely bad. She looked so hard

"I'm sorry." I said, she shook her head

"No you're not," She said "You've found someone who is beautiful, thin, tall and best of all not pregnant." She said too. I stood up and walked over to her but instead she stepped back

"It's not like that." I said, she frowned,

"Then what's it like?" She asked, I could tell she was getting more upset every second.

"She's so happy and bright and I can't help but like her and...she's not pregnant." I said, I struggled to get the last bit out, Clare nodded, she looked me in the eyes, she brought her hand up and slapped me across the face

"You think I want to be pregnant right now?" She asked, I couldn't help it

"Then why didn't you get a fucking abortion?" I asked her,

"I couldn't do that and by the way if you had some issues then we should not have started this relationship." She said, she went and sat on the bed,

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was bugging me." I said, she looked down at her hands

"I guess this means we're done." She said, more to herself then at me. I nodded

"Yeah." I said, she looked at me

"You can go now Fitz." She said coldly, I knew at that exact moment there was no chance for us to even be friends anymore.

"See you around I guess." I said before leaving her house. I feel bad, don't get me wrong, but maybe all these things are a sign that we shouldn't be together.

**Review please, hate me? If you have any ideas for the next chapter or future chapters, please tell me. Love Rachael.**


	8. Moved on yet?

**Couldn't Be Better**

**One month later, 6 months later**

**Clare P.O.V**

I entered the halls of Degrassi, I looked straight ahead of me because I knew everyone would be looking at me like I was pathetic because Fitz dumped me for the perfect blonde. Let's just say I cannot wait for school to end for this baby to come out of me.

I sat down at a lunch table with Bianca, Owen, Fitz and Mercedes. I only sat there because Bianca and Owen were there. Fitz glanced at me once then turned his full attention back to his perfect girlfriend. Yeah, I'm still bitter. But I've come to the realisation that Fitz hated me being pregnant and so leaving me for someone who isn't pregnant is better for him. I shouldn't have kissed him that night in the hospital; maybe everything now would be different. I stared at my food. I could hear Mercedes talking about her latest achievement; she's Alli in the way that all she ever does is talk about herself. I sighed inwardly. I can't wait until I'm eight months then I can stay home and do my work.

After school I walked to me car slowly. I saw Eli fighting with his newest girlfriend Laura James. She had her hands on her hips, she looked pissed off and he looked even more pissed off.

"You just thought you'd fuck whoever behind my back!" He exclaimed, I frowned, how could someone cheat on the one they love, it's just not right. I saw her roll her eyes

"Whatever." She said before strutting off, I walked up to Eli

"Hey." I said, he looked at me,

"Clare, wow you look bigger." He said, I laughed and nodded

"Yeah just three months left." I said, he nodded

"How have you been?" He asked me, I shrugged

"I've been better and you?" I asked back

"Been better." He said, I smiled,

"Want to talk?" I asked, he smiled

"Ok." He said, we headed over to a picnic table. For the rest of the afternoon we talked about our lives and other stuff. I remember why I fell for him in the first place. He's smart, funny and charming. We said our goodbyes and headed home.

**Fitz P.O.V**

Mercedes popped her head back from my crutch, she smiled and I pulled my pants back up. She fixed her makeup and fluffed her hair. We left the boiler room and headed out. I kissed her goodbye at the front gate,

"See you tomorrow sexy." She said before walking to her car. I looked to the side and saw Clare talking to Eli. I didn't they were talking again. Then again I haven't really paid attention to her at all. Mercedes demands all of my attention every day. I walked to my car and watched Clare smile, I have to admit I miss her like crazy but I have Mercedes now.

**This is kind of a filler chapter but you may like it. Review please. If you have any ideas for future chapters please tell me.**


	9. Acceptance is the key to happiness

**Couldn't Be Better**

**One Month Later, 7 months pregnant**

**Clare P.O.V**

"Clare!" Charlese exclaimed when she saw me, we hugged

"Hi." I said back, we sat down, Meredith smiled

"How is the baby?" She asked me, I opened my bag and got out some ultrasound images

"He's fine." I said handing Charlese the photos, she smiled and she handed them to Ryan, they looked so happy, I smiled, I hope one day I'll get to feel that.

"Have you thought of any names?" I asked, Charlese looked at me

"We were thinking Levi." She said, I smiled

"That's a good name." I said, Charlese smiled

"Your seven months, right?" Ryan asked, I nodded

"Yeah." I answered,

"Where's Mark?" Meredith asked,

"We broke up actually." I said, Charlese held my hand

"Don't worry you'll find someone someday." She said, I smiled

"Thanks." I said.

**three hours later**

I lay down on my bed; all the arrangements have been made with the adoption. As soon as I go into labour I have to call them and then once the baby is born I can hold him for a bit and then hand him over to Charlese and Ryan. They are so nice and they are so in love. I think I'm going crazy but I'm becoming very jealous of the baby because he gets to have a loving family with loving parents who will love him. Not like my parents. I heard a knock on the front door. I got up and went downstairs to answer the door.

"Hi Clare." Fitz said, he looked nervous,

"Hi what are you doing here?" I asked him,

"Just wanted to see how you are." He said, I rolled my eyes

"I'm fine, you can go now." I said shutting the door but he stopped it with his foot, I sighed

"What?" I demanded, he looked really nervous

"Are you and Eli back together?" He asked, I scoffed

"No we're friends anyway, why does it matter to you?" I asked, he sighed

"Because he hurt you before." He said, I sighed irritably.

"Are you done?" I asked, he frowned

"Well don't come crying to me when he hurts you again." He spat, he turned and stalked off. I frowned, he is such an ass.

**Next day**

The next day at school some kids made the usual "Look at fatty walk" etc. I rolled my eyes, God their childish I opened my locker,

"Hey Clare." I turned and saw Eli standing there, I smiled

"Hi Eli, how are you?" I asked him, he shrugged

"I'm good; I've decided what to do for college." He said, I nodded

"Yeah? What have you decided on?" I asked,

"Creative writing." He said, I nodded

"Cool, have you got any acceptance letters yet?" I asked,

"Yeah I got into Yale so I'm going there." He said, I turned to him,

"Wow! That's incredible congratulations!" I said throwing my arms around him, and he hugged me back,

"Thanks and what about you?" He asked,

"I got into a few but I'm not too sure about where I want to go and I have no idea what I want to major in." I said, he smiled

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, what few schools did you get in?" He asked,

"Yale, Harvard and Columbia." I said, he looked impressed

"Well I can see why those schools would want you, you're amazing and smart." He said, I blushed and bumped him with my arm, he laughed

"Whatever I'll see." I said.

**Review please, short chapter but I really think this chapter is needed, next one will be better. I hope.**


	10. He's your baby too

**Couldn't Be Better**

**One month later, 8 months**

**Clare P.O.V**

"Wow you're getting bigger." Eli commented when he came into my room, I laughed

"Yeah, I cannot wait to give birth." I said, he came and sat down next to me on the bed,

"Have you decided what college you want to go to?" He asked me, I nodded

"Yeah, I've been looking at what the courses each of them offer and in the end I chose Yale because they have this great journalism course." I answered, he nodded

"I guess this means we're going to be going to college together." He said, I nodded.

**Fitz P.O.V**

Mercedes lounged on my bed flipping through a magazine,

"What colleges have you been accepted to?" I asked her, she looked up at me briefly then turned her attention back to her magazine.

"Well, I got accepted to Columbia, Toronto State and Smithdale." She replied, I nodded

"What one do you want to go to?" I asked, I looked at her and saw her roll her eyes, she dropped the magazine on the bed, she crawled over to me,

"Enough talk of college, let's make out." She said kissing me.

**Clare P.O.V**

I lifted my shirt so the ultrasound technician could put the gel stuff on my stomach, she smiled at me and put it on, and I flinched a little at how cold the gel is. She moved the nozzle thing around and looked at the screen, I looked there too

"There is your baby." She said, I smiled, I can't believe he's in me right now.

**Bianca P.O.V**

"So how was the appointment?" I asked Clare, she handed me the ultrasound images,

"Oh my god!" I said, I smiled, Clare smiled too, I could tell by her expression she did love the baby, even a little bit.

"He's cute isn't he?" She asked, I nodded and turned and faced her

"You love the baby." I said, she looked at me and looked caught

"No I don't." She said walking over to her bed and lying down. I sighed

"It's ok if you do, it's normal for women to get attached to the baby growing inside of them." I said, she shook her head

"But this baby is Oliver's and I'm pretty sure this baby might ruin my life if I keep him." She said, I put the ultrasound images back into the yellow folder

"So, he's still half your baby too." I said, she looked at me and sighed

"Fine, today seeing him on the screen made me happy, but I can't keep him otherwise my dad would throw me out and I have Charlese and Ryan and I'm way too young and messed up to even think of having a child." She said, I sighed

"So what Charlese and Ryan will find another kid, you'll find a place to stay and wouldn't it be great to have a baby where they love you unconditionally?" I asked, she lay down on the bed

"Maybe in a few years time I'll be ready to be a mum but not now B." She said.

**Another short chapter but this is all building up to the next chapter and after that I hopefully want to make a sequel, I'll have the details about that in the next chapter or the one after that, anyway review please and if you have any ideas about what could happen with the birth please leave them in the review. Love you all lots and lots.**


	11. Feeling empty

**Couldn't be Better**

**2 weeks later**

**Clare P.O.V**

I lowered myself onto my bed. It's getting harder and harder to move around each month, I cannot wait until I have the baby.

"Ouch!" I yelled and I clutched my stomach; I winced with every new pain. I then felt something trickle down my leg.

"Fuck." I murmured. I went to get up but fell to my knees. It hurts so much. I started crying, ouch! I slowly forced myself to stand up and get my mobile phone from my bedside table. I flipped my phone open and speed dialled Eli

"Come on Eli." I said, he better answer the phone or so help me go-

"Hello Eli here?" I heard his voice, I smiled a little

"Eli, I think my water just broke, please help me." I said, I screamed in pain as the next pain hit me, I dropped the phone and I crumpled to the floor again. I clutched my stomach and tried to breathe through the pain but I couldn't focus on anything. I hope Eli comes soon or at all.

**Fitz P.O.V**

Mercedes kissed my neck, I moved away

"Fitzy come play with me." She said, pouting, I looked at her

"Mercedes we have exams in a few weeks we need to study." I said tapping the textbook I was holding, she sighed

"Fitz come on I'm bored let's have some fun." She said, she ran her right hand lightly up my arm. I shuddered, she smirked, and she then leaned forward and licked my neck. I dropped my book and pushed her down on my bed.

**Clare P.O.V**

"Clare, you're going to be fine." A nurse told me when I was lying down in a hospital bed, the doctor told me I'm now full dilated, I can now start pushing, Eli called Charlese and Ryan when we arrived here 3 hours ago, about 20 minutes ago I had the epidural. Now it doesn't hurt as much. Eli grabbed my hand,

"You'll be fine." He said I gave him an unsure smile; the nurse helped me prop up my legs. What if the baby's not ok? Doctor Flannigan looked at me

"Ok, you're going to start pushing now, remember to push from your bottom." He instructed I nodded, Eli kissed me on the top of my head and held my hand, I'm so glad he's here right now.

"Ok now push." He said, I screamed and pushed.

**5 hours later**

"He's out!" The doctor announced, I sighed in relief; Eli kissed me on the top of my head again,

"You did it Clare." He said, I laughed,

"Yeah." I said, I lay back exhausted, Ryan and Charlese came into the room, Charlese hugged me

"You did fabulous!" She exclaimed, I smiled,

"It was so tiring." I said, she smiled, Ryan smiled. Ryan isn't much of a talker; Ryan went off to talk to the doctors to see their son. Charlese turned to Eli

"Are you her boyfriend?" She asked, Eli shook his head

"No, I'm just a friend." He said, I nodded, Charlese nodded

"Levi is fine." Ryan announced coming over, I smiled, thank god he's ok, I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't. I mean he's so small and- I'm losing focus, Charlese and Ryan would be so upset. The doctor brought Levi over

"Who should I hand him to?" He asked, I looked at Charlese and nodded for her to hold him

"I'll hold him." She said, the doctor handed Levi over to her, she looked down at him and smiled, Ryan came over to her and they both looked so happy, Charlese started crying, It's strange, I feel empty, like a part of me is missing, Eli must have noticed because he bent down to my level and pecked me on the lips,

"You're amazing." He said, I looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Do you want to hold him?" Charlese asked, I bit my bottom lip, I nodded

"If you don't mind." I said, Charlese smiled

"Ofcourse we don't mind! You did go through labour to have him." She said brightly, she handed me to him, I held him, he must have been asleep because he woke up, his blue eyes watched me, he smiled and giggled, I smiled, after a few minutes I handed him back to Charlese because I knew I was about to crack and start crying, smiling and never let him out of my arms again. A nurse came and took him away to sort things out with him. A few minutes later a lawyer came into the room with some paperwork, Eli had to leave the room for this; he kissed me on the top of my head and left the room. He eyed me

"Miss Edwards I understand that you're tired but we need to get this done." He said as he saw me fighting to keep my eyes open.

"Ok." I said, he smiled and took out some documents from a briefcase

"It says here you've opted for a closed adoption and you do understand that, that means that Mr and Mrs Levitt will have all rights to him and they can choose to tell him he's adopted or not." He said, I nodded

"Yes I'm aware of that." I said, he nodded

"Ok now if you just sign all the guardianship rights to Mr and Mrs Levitt we can be on our way." He said handing me a piece of paper, he also handed me a pen, I looked at the document, I hate to admit it but I hesitated signing it and I think Charlese noticed because I could tell she was tensing up. I read over everything quickly and in the end signed the piece of paper. I handed everything back to the lawyer, he checked over it and nodded, he then got Ryan to sign it too. He put the paper into his briefcase

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Levitt you are now parents." He announced.

**One more chapter left and yes I realise the kids name is Levi Levitt. I feel embarrassed now. Anyway if you want me to do a sequel please tell me. **


	12. Graduation

**Couldn't Be Better**

**Graduation day**

**Clare P.O.V**

I left the room where the blue suits were, I smiled to myself as I held my diploma. I saw Alli and Jenna walking towards me; Alli threw her arms around my shoulders.

"Clare! I am going to so totally miss you." She said, I laughed along with Jenna

"I'm going to miss you both heaps too." I said, she pulled back and smiled

"Good luck with the future." She said, I smiled

"You too and good luck to you too Jenna." I said, Jenna and I hugged before they went off to go say goodbye to some other people. I sighed happily, if only my dad was here, he had to go away to Paris for a business trip, Sherry went with him because of all the shopping there was going to be. I decided to walk around the hallways for what would probably be the last time for a while. I spotted my old locker. I looked around getting all nostalgic. I leaned against a locker, I folded my hands over my chest and sighed, I have to admit I kind of miss Levi. I remember the day giving birth to him and holding him my arms, I sighed, he's with Charlese and Ryan now and they are going to love him forever. I thought of Oliver, I wonder where he is. Does he think of me? Probably not, the way he looked at me when he threw me down the staircase I'm guessing he wasn't feeling too fond of me. I thought back to the day I first met him, he seemed so charming, and he was. He really was, I sighed,

"Come on one last time before we say goodbye forever." I watched as Mercedes led Fitz down the hallway, but they didn't notice me because I was leaning in the shadows. I sighed; since Fitz and I broke up we've never been able to become friends again.

"Getting nostalgic?" I turned and saw Eli standing there smirking, I smiled

"As a matter of fact I am." I said, he nodded and stepped closer to me, I unfolded my arms.

"I'm actually going to miss this hell hole." He said looking around, I laughed

"Yeah me too, I had a lot of good times." I said back, Eli looked at me

"I'm glad we're friends again." He said, I smiled

"Me too." I said, he held my hand, I looked at my hand as he held it, he stepped closer to me. He leaned forward and I closed the gap.

**Fitz P.O.V**

I cannot believe I have just graduated from high school. I've decided to go to Toronto University to study business. I watched as they called out the names of everyone. Bianca had just received hers, I clapped for her, she looked so happy. I watched as some other people got theirs.

"Clare Edwards." I heard Mr Simpson say, I watched her go to receive her diploma. God she's beautiful, she had the baby two months ago, and she looked good, happier. I have to admit that I miss her. I clapped for her; she was smiling her beautiful smile I love. I mean loved. Maybe if things had been different then we might have been able to work things out.

**2 months later**

I left my house and walked towards my car, I heard Clare laughing, I looked up and saw her leaning against her car making out with Eli Goldsworthy, I thought they were over for good.

"I love you." I heard her say,

"I love you too." I heard him say back.

**Review please, this is the last chapter for this story and I will be writing a sequel. **


End file.
